I Can't Take It Back
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Hime Kagome writes a note and signs it in her blood mixed with Inuyasha's... (Complete)


* It was the year that I met him, my chosen one, my mate, my love. I didn't know it then, in fact when I met him I despised him. I hated him with all of my soul, I suspect had we met under different circumstances we could have been friends first and enemies later. But we didn't, we met at dinner the night my father told me he was my betrothed and it was all arranged, that it had been since before we were born. I mean I met the real him, not the one everyone else meets during the day but the true him, the hanyou him. No matter what happens I will not marry him, I remember telling my father the second he told us. I sort of regret it now, but it's too late to change what has already happened. I can't take back my fathers death, more importantly I can't take back his. *  
  
* The day before the meeting*  
"Hime, the king wishes to speak with you." A young woman said as she bowed to the princess. The princess looked up from the book she was reading and set it aside, "Arigato Kira, you may go and inform my father I am on my way. After you do so will you please go down to the stables and have my mare ready for me to ride?" "Hai.Hime Kagome." Kira said bowing once more before heading out of the princesses chambers, "One more thing Kira, you may have the rest of the day to yourself. Just if any one asks you when you return I sent you to the village for something," Kagome smiled brightly, "Hug your little sister hello for me." Kira nodded and hurried off to do as she was bid.  
  
When Kagome entered the throne room she found her father was not there, "Tou-san?" she called out, "He is at the stables your highness." "Arigato, Honto." Kagome replied holding in her anger, meet me father says, I go and he isn't even where I am to meet him. Kagome sighed and walked out to the stables stopping as she heard voices. "That animal is crazy, you brought me a wild animal!" Kagome's father shouted before a slap rang through the air. Kagome picked up her dress and hurried to see what was happening. Up ahead she saw a girl about her age holding the reigns of a silver pony and lead rope of a black stallion that was trying to escape from the girls hold. "Father," Kagome called out, her father turned to her. "I want the horse shot and the girl hung. They are of no use to me however I want the pony put in the stables. Now!" her father then turned towards his daughter, "my girl." "Otou-san.I want the girl and the horse." The tall black/brown haired girl turned, her once beautiful brown eyes filled with tears that seemed to compliment her tear streaked cheeks. "What Kagome? You want the girl and that crazy horse?" Kagome nodded walking over to the girl and horse, "He is beautiful, and even if he can not be ridden I am glad to own such a magnificent creature that no one else has. She will care for him personally; you also know that Kira is leaving us soon to return home to care for her sick mother. I am in need of another maid." Kagome began to pout and tear up her eyes trying to get her way, "Fine you heard her, the horse is hers and so are you girl." The king replied, leaving to return to the throne.  
  
"Leave us." Kagome commanded to all the stable hands, guards, etc. "Hime, what is it you command." The girl whispered sadly, "I want you to come on a ride with me." Kagome smiled reaching out towards the stallion that had stopped fighting and stood still. "Hime you mare is ready for you to ride." "I believe I will ride Akuma, bring me a hackamore bridle, I shall ride bareback after all it is the best way to get the feel of a horse." The stable hand nodded, hurrying away to get what the princess asked for. "Hime. why do you wish me to go with you?" the girl asked, "Mount up we shall be leaving a soon as Akuma is bridled. The girl nodded silently as the stable hand returned with the bridle. Minutes later both the princess and the servant girl rode out on to a trail, "What is your name?" "My name is Sango Hishu, why did you save me?" "I saved you and him remember, I did it because I sensed that you would be a good friend. This guy however, I saved him because he has fire in is step and he will be a good mount for me. This was Gin will have some rest." Kagome smiled, as she signaled Akuma to canter, "Please Hime may I say good-bye to my little brother?" "Call me Kagome, and sure. but good-bye, you will always have leave to go visit your family." Sango smiled, "Alright its up near the lake that is where I left him and Jingle his pony." Nodding Kagome galloped towards their destination.  
  
Akuma went from a gallop to a flat out run, causing Kagome to scream in fright. Another rider on a blood bay stallion came after her pulling up her stallion. Kagome was shaking in fear, and had to be helped off her horse. "Are you okay?" a strong voice asked, Kagome looked up, in front of her stood a boy some what taller than her with long black hair and soft yet dangerous violet eyes. "Hai, I am okay now. What caused him to take off like that?" she asked, Sango and a younger boy walked over to Kagome. "I'm Kohaku, gomen I didn't mean to scare you like that. I whistled for him, didn't you hear it?" Kagome shook her head no, "Oh, your human" Kohaku stated, "I thought you were another taiyoukai hime." "Kohaku how could you say that. She has been kind enough to save my life. She also saved Aladdin's life too. Her father was going to keep Feather, for her."  
  
Kagome just blinked trying to figure out what they were talking about. "Kagome-sama, are you here?" "Hai Miroku-sama, do you have Alaska?" Kagome called as Miroku the monk walked into view leading a small palomino colt. "Hai here he is, still safe from your father's wrath." Miroku stopped walking, taking in the other three with Kagome. "Inuyasha why are you here?" he asked in awe before noticing that Sango, the very girl he liked since he first met her three years ago was with them. Inuyasha is that this man's name? So Kohaku must be Sango-chan's little brother, then who is Inuyasha to them? If anything he is a spy. Inuyasha looked to Miroku and walked over to him, he whispered something in a very low voice. Miroku's eyes widened as he nodded, "Sango-san nice to see you again, you as well Kohaku-chan."  
  
Kagome stood shook off her dress and walked over to Akuma. A second later she was mounted, "Sango-chan I leave you to say good-by for now. " She announced, and galloped off in to the forest. "Hime." Sango began, "Hime?" Traitors, they're nothing but traitors, hanging out with that spy. That Inuyasha was sent to spy on me by my father no doubt. I have yet to figure out if I can trust Sango completely, her brother for sure can not be trusted if he is to have me almost thrown from my horse. This animal is beautiful yes but is most dangerous and shall have to be let loose. No one is to ride him again.  
  
Kagome pulled up the stallion at the meadow next to the stables and hit the stallions' hindquarters freeing him. She then walked towards the castle pausing at the sound of hooves behind her. She turned and saw the stallion following her as a dog shall follow its master. The stallion snorted and touched her cheek before turning and taking off, never to be seen again.  
  
The next afternoon she went out again only to be followed by Sango and her brother.along with Inuyasha, whom she hated with all of her heart. Kagome was thrown from her horse twice before she got mad at Inuyasha and told him off for constantly scaring her horse on purpose.  
  
Kagome headed upstairs to her room to lie down after her ride as she always did only this time she wanted to clam her nerves. Everyone is out to get me, ever since I tried to run away from here. Always watching me and never letting me out of the sight of the damn palace unless I have a servant with me. I will show them.sooner or later someone won't be watching and I will get away from here, I'll be free to live my life the way I want to.with out people making decisions for me and telling me what to do all the time.  
  
:Knock, Knock: "Come in," She sighed and rolled over so that she looked at the wall, "Hime, it is almost supper time." "Get out, I don't want to eat." The servant retreated at once, only to return sometime later with a note from the king, "Hime your father wishes your presence at the dinner table." Kagome sat up slightly and grabbed a pen off the floor beside her and threw it at the servant. "Tell him I do not wish to eat supper tonight, nor any other night with him. Not until he lets me do as I please." The servant ducked and avoided the pen, "But Hime." The servants voice was drowned out as the voice of the king filled the room, "Kagome get up and come down stairs. There is some one I want you to meet."  
  
Kagome walked down stairs with a sour look on her face, her father went into the dinning room as Kagome followed behind him. Inside the room she saw three people sitting at the dinner table, another king a guy who strongly reminded her of a girl and . Inuyasha, only he looked different. His long black hair had been replaced with silver blue, and his eyes were a golden brown color. "Kagome I would like you too meet your future husband." Kagome paled as Inuyasha stood and looked at her, his eyes were soft and no longer cold as she had known them to be. "I am Prince Inuyasha, nice to meet you Hime." Her father began to ramble on about how their marriage was planned since their births. "No matter what happens I will not marry him." Kagome bit out at her father, causing him to grow pale.  
  
For a month after that fateful dinner Kagome never spoke to her father again. She continuously ignored Inuyasha with all of her will power. One evening she sat up in her room reading a book when a knock resounded off her door, "Hime, Hime!" Kagome shut the book and looked up, "What?" She had known of a small war that had been going on and discarded it, still as angry as she was to her father she worried about him when he went into battle. "Hime it's the King." "What about him?" "Hime he's dead." Kagome looked at the servant as tears cascaded down her cheeks, she got up and ran from the room.  
  
All the way down the stairs to the first floor she saw red, and felt regret in her heart. Inuyasha met her at the bottom of the stairs as he was heading up them, she grabbed his dagger at his waist and plunged it into his heart as she screamed at him, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM IN THE BATTLE YOU SWORE YOU WOULD!" Inuyasha slumped to the floor and Kagome went with him, "My god what have I done?" Inuyasha reached up and touched Kagome's cheek with his hand, "Kagome.I. I.love.you.always.have.since.I.first.helped.you.off.your.horse" Kagome looked down at him realizing all the hate she thought her heart felt towards him was love, "I'm so sorry, I love you too Inuyasha." She kissed him gently as he smiled and drew his last and final breath.  
  
Kagome stood up and went back to her room, when she got there she realized she still held Inuyasha's dagger. I know how to fix everything. I know exactly what to do. I love you father, I hope you have forgiven me. She took a piece of parchment and a pen and sat down to write, when she finished she signed her name in her blood mixed with Inuyasha's off his dagger blade, before slicing her neck open and committing suicide.  
  
* ...nor can I take back my own. I can only hope that our next life will be kinder than this one.  
  
Hime Kagome Higurashi 


End file.
